Modern society is characterized by the ever-increasing size of our urban centers. Along with urban sprawl, there is an ever-increasing demand for land in and around urban communities. As a result, land and building developers have turned to the increasing use of high density housing to maximize land utilization in urban areas.
The trend towards high density housing, such as condominiums and apartments is expected to continue into the foreseeable future. More and more city dwellers will therefore find themselves residing in such high density living quarters. Even in urban areas where single family dwellings are available, the average city dweller will be forced into high density housing due to the rapidly escalating prices of detached homes in many urban communities.
A common problem inherent in high density urban housing is the lack of personal gardens. It is a common desire of many individuals to have their own personal garden. This desire is exemplified in rural settings by the home garden, greenhouses and the like. In high density housing, this desire is exemplified by the conglomeration of pots and planters found inside and outside of condominiums and apartments.
Optimally, it would be desirable to have a full-sized greenhouse or garden within the high density living quarters. As these two options are impractical, most urban dwellers have turned to the use of pots and window planters for fullfilling their desires to be gardeners. The problem with pots is that they tend to clutter the living quarters and dirt becomes scattered about during gardening operations. Window planters don't cause the problems experienced with pots, but are not portable.
There is presently a need for a portable indoor garden center for visually displaying an indoor garden while at the same time providing a suitable work area for an individual to tend to the garden.